coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8332 (28th February 2014)
Plot Phelan still doesn't stir and Gary starts to grow concerned. Izzy starts to fret about Jake's temperature and Anna agrees to take him to Weatherfield General. They ring Gary but he is beside himself, trying to bring Phelan round. Jason continues to snipe at Tony when his father says that the house needs re-pointing. Gary rings Owen and summons him to the building site. Owen arrives and hears from the stricken lad that Phelan is still breathing. He demands to know what's happened. Jason worries that Eileen wants Tony back though Todd says the loss of the job was his own fault. Gary confesses all to Owen who is furious both that he was kept in the dark and at Gary's actions. Mary tells Kal and Stella that Dev is fifty tomorrow. Hearing that he has no plans, Stella thinks they should plan something for him and they arrange a party at her house. Owen and Gary find that Phelan has gone. Liz is annoyed when a planned night out with Deirdre is cancelled and sets her sights on Tony and the two flirt with each other. It’s been a disappointing evening at the bingo for Beth and Sinead. As they head for the bus stop, they chat to Maureen Rothwell, the winner of the evening. But when a youth suddenly makes a grab for Maureen’s handbag full of cash, Beth beats him off and retrieves the bag. With night fallen, Phelan is still nowhere to be found. Owen puts Gary off going to the police, suggesting they keep searching. Anna rings Owen from the hospital. They rush there to see what is wrong with Jake leaving Phelan to his own devices. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Maureen Rothwell - Enid Dunn *Youth - Daniel Paul Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office and yard *Mill conversion site *Bingo hall *Unknown street Notes *The scene in the Rovers Return Inn of Liz McDonald complaining that she has been stood up by Deirdre Barlow were the final indoor scenes to be shot for the programme on the Rovers set in the Quay Street studios in Manchester, the production base since 1960. Recording took place on 20th December 2013 although the final scenes of any nature recorded there were in Episode 8333 (28th February 2014). Filming recommenced after the Christmas break at the MediaCity studios site on 9th January 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary takes Owen to the building site to find Phelan has gone; Beth assists a fellow bingo player in distress; and Jake is rushed to hospital with suspected meningitis. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,400,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2014 episodes